I Know
by Quebinlee
Summary: Draco Malfoy had always thought his secret was safe for how could anyone outsmart a genius? Not really sure what the Sorting Hat has to do with anything, Draco is forced into a reluctant friendship of sorts with the mayhem known as Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter

Summary: Draco Malfoy had always thought his secret was safe for how could anyone outsmart a genius? Not really sure what the Sorting Hat has to do with anything, Draco is forced into a reluctant friendship of sorts dealing with the mayhem that could only be Harry Potter.

* * *

I Know

Chapter One

If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy disliked he would say idiots, it really was too bad he was surrounded by them.

Glancing around, grey eyes took in the revolting actions of his House. Crabbe and Goyle were busy stuffing their faces, no mind to the higher standards of etiquette of their blood status. The two goons were meant to act like body guards, yet they were not aware of their surroundings if a threat were to appear.

Draco knew he could take care of himself, but he couldn't help but think how sad it was that Crabbe and Goyle were even useless as brawn.

Pansy Parkinson was a different type of stupid. Although the young woman had some smarts, she never used them. It was always, "How do I look?" or "I can't wait until we're married." Draco anticipated the moment when he could free Parkinson from her delusions. It was true that his parents would be happy if he settled with Pansy but that wasn't the type of life he wanted; he would not end up like his parents.

If Draco was to be fair, he thought practically everyone was an idiot. It wasn't really their fault, he was a genius, but when comparing others to himself he found them to be lacking.

There were many different kinds of idiots. Looking at the rest of the Slytherins Draco couldn't help but feel their worthlessness. They believed everything their parents threw at them without any support to back up their reasoning.

His thoughts turned to the Gryffindors and couldn't help but think they were similar to Slytherins. Although Slytherins were force feed the idea of superiority since their birth, Gryffindors were given a skewed idea of good and evil. If both sides were not so judgmental Draco doubted that their House rivalry would have lasted.

Ravenclaws were interested in knowledge, a sentiment he could relate. The problem was that their thirst was restricted to getting good grades. The Claws lacked the ambition needed to use their intelligence. It was nice and all to have the best grades, but the insight to apply the knowledge was a different matter entirely.

Draco didn't understand the Hufflepuffs. Everyone thought that the house was made up of the loyal and friendly, the house had so many different types of people it was more of like the dumping of the less significant.

Grey eyes narrowed slightly as he observed the badger house. It irked him that he could not place the Puffs into a certain category, most of all Harry Potter.

When Draco had first met the Boy-Who-Lived, two years prior, he had thought for sure he was made for Gryffindor. It had been quite a surprise to the population of Hogwarts when the boy had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

Draco had always been fond of puzzles, he was quite good at them if he said so himself. The problem was that Potter had all the traits of a Gryffindor; it still mystified Draco how Potter had ended up as a Hufflepuff.

Potter was a bit difficult to solve, but Draco never gave up once he set his mind to something, he was after all a Slytherin.

* * *

Draco had to admit that he was a bit curious. At first he had been a tad annoyed at the questioning of his intelligence. He hoped Potter didn't really expect for him to fall for such a novice ploy, in fact he doubted anyone in Slytherin would have fallen for such a see through act. He couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the confrontation than met the eye.

Flashback

After a particularly boring History of Magic class Draco had been on his way to the library. He was in the middle of studying the theory of time paradox, wondering how he would be able to get his hands on a time turner. He had seen through Granger's attempts to keeps hers secret two days before and couldn't help but be interested.

Drifting through the sea of students Draco was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder and the brief whisperings of, "I know" before they were gone.

It had been obvious who had said the words even though Draco could not find a trace of his black mop of hair in the surrounding crowd.

End Flashback

Draco didn't know why the two words unnerved him so. It was an obvious trick; a simple blackmail technique that used paranoia against the victim, who would then admit previously unknown information. It was a similar technique to one of Draco's favorite pastimes. Draco would go up to a witch any age over twenty-five and claim he knew of the affair. It had been a game of his to gage how they would react; sometimes even bribing him quiet.

It just wasn't Potter. The Harry Potter he knew would have just confronted him to his face, not try to guilt him into blackmail. Sure they were "rivals", but Draco knew the other boy well enough to know of his Gryffindor pride, technically minus the Gryffindorness.

There had to be something he was missing.

* * *

He was annoyed. Not an unfamiliar feeling, but not altogether welcome, either.

Draco had been following Potter around for over a week and was no closer to solving the meaning of the whispered words.

It wasn't the time that annoyed Draco, for he was patient, extremely patient when he wanted to be. It was just that Potter was so damn boring.

The Boy-Who-Lived was so exasperatingly boring that Draco wanted to scream in frustration. Potter was currently in the midst of talking with the Fat Friar. Did the Hufflepuff really have nothing better to do than talk to the dead?

It had been like this all week. Any chance Draco had to spy on Potter ended up with him almost in tears, probably from yawning so much, if Malfoys yawned, which they certainly did not.

* * *

It wasn't until another three days passed that Draco finally got an inkling of a clue.

He had stopped following Potter, figuring if the other boy wanted his attention than he would have to supply more fuel. Just as Draco figured, Potter rose to the bait. People could be so predictable.

Draco had once again been observing the other students at dinner when he met the gaze of the raven haired boy. After giving him a pointed look Potter quickly excused himself from the table and left. Not one to let an opportunity pass him by, Draco waited a few minutes and then followed.

Looking around the corridor Draco spotted the hem or a robe entering a classroom that had once been used for dueling practice. It had been very popular a few decades ago but had disbanded after a student had died.

Draco was cautious as he surveyed the room, it was curious that Potter would pick a dueling stage, although the room looked more useful collecting dust in its current state.

Potter had placed himself in direct sight from the door, sitting casually on the edge of the stage with his legs dangling. He was throwing his wand in the air and catching it with ease, a habit that Draco personally thought would get him killed one day.

The door shut with a click behind him and he could easily detect the silencing charm that Potter casted.

Feeling his curiosity rise Draco waited for the other boy to speak; a game a Slytherin always won.

Potter didn't last but a minute before he finally spoke, "I've known for a while, you know, but I was hesitant to approach you before now."

"If you expect me to be able to translate your stupidity you have another thing coming," he replied, trying to rile Potter into giving something away.

"We don't have to play games, I plan on telling you everything, for something in return of course," Potter supplied, still throwing his wand in the air before catching it.

Of course Potter wanted something. Draco knew that he must be a bit desperate to come up with such an awful scheme, but was once again willing to wait it out.

Draco won the second round of silence as Potter blew the hair out of his eyes in frustration. "It's really not a big deal, Malfoy. I'll keep your secret, that's what friends are for, right?"

Draco blinked. Potter was a little delusional; he obviously did not know what the term friendship meant.

Draco had manipulated their relationship since the robe fitting, playing the part of an aristocratic brat going to Hogwarts. On the train he had purposely antagonized Potter's acquaintance, the Weasel, knowing that Potter would turn down his offer of friendship. He could then report to his father, with witnesses that he had tried to get into the good graces of Potter, but had not been able to convince the blood traitor. How any of that, plus the verbal and some physical confrontations of the past two years equaled friendship, Draco could not comprehend.

"We are not friends, Potter. I have—"

"—I can tell you're still bitter about the train incident. I completely understand your hurt, Draco. Everyone wants to be the great Harry Potter's friend. It's okay now, this is your chance."

It was very hard for the Slytherin to calm his emotions. Potter had not only interrupted his insult, but really thought that Draco cried himself to sleep over his lost friendship with a Hufflepuff!

"I do _not_ want to be your friend Potter. It is true that I once attempted an offer of friendship, but after you turned down the offer I have completely disregarded the notion. You can go and tell my secret for all I care, not that I believe you have anything on me."

Potter had stopped throwing his wand in the air to study Draco. So Potter was not as at ease as he would have liked Draco to think.

Draco smirked, "I knew you had nothing. I really don't have much more time to waste on the likes of you." He had put so much into this puzzle for nothing. Draco really did dislike idiots.

"I know you've been watching me for the last seventeen days. You shouldn't be so obvious, not very Slytherin of you."

So Potter had known. It was true that he had been slightly obvious at his attempts to spy on Potter, but he hadn't really expected the Hufflepuff to catch on. "It was a small curiosity. I didn't feel like wasting too much time on you, and your failed plan to blackmail me," Draco calmly replied.

Emerald eyes met his gaze searching for a weakness; Potter was so see through it was pathetic.

Draco took back his thoughts at Potter's next words, "Does your father know how intelligent you are? I very much doubt it. I would expect that he would be bragging about it to every other pureblood family, and since it seems that no one else is any wiser I concluded that he doesn't know." Potter was looking at him expectedly now, once again throwing his wand up and catching it.

For the first time Draco was drawing a blank. How did Potter know? He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't feel anything but nervousness. He could always feign being clueless, but he could tell Potter wouldn't let it alone. Potter knew.

"What do you want?"

Potter smiled. Draco wanted to tear his lips right off his face. The Hufflepuff could really get on his nerves.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. I've already told you what I want, can't you figure it out," Potter sang.

Draco had never understood why the Dark Lord was so obsessed with killing the boy, now it was suddenly perfectly clear.

"Just tell me," Draco said through clenched teeth. It was getting harder for him to not hex the raven haired nuisance. It would be easy to obliviate him, but Draco didn't know how much he needed to obliviate. Killing him was not too smart of an idea either. Draco didn't want Dumbledore on his back for getting rid of his boy wonder.

Draco was interrupted from his scheming as the other boy replied, "I just want to be friends."

Potter wanted to be friends. Draco had obviously heard wrong. No one guarded a life or death secret with the interest of friendship. Sure, friends would do that sort of thing but not people that hated each other.

"You just want to be friends? Stop kidding around Potter, what do you want?"

Potter caught his wand and gave Draco a piercing look. "That's the condition. We are now the bestest of friends and I will keep your secret, simple really."

If Potter wanted to play this game, so be it. As long as the other boy kept his secret he would play along. Soon he would find out how much Potter knew and obliviate him. It really was simple.

"I accept," Draco announced. It wasn't like he had much choice.

Potter stuck his hand out which Draco readily grasped and shook. It was more of a muggle gesture, but so was Potter.

"Do you want to know how I figured it out?" Potter asked, looking at him curiously.

Potter really was dense giving up all the information upfront, but who was Draco to complain.

"I suppose," he answered. No use in showing Potter how interested he was.

"If you really want to know, the Sorting Hat told me. I mean I suspected it but he confirmed my suspicions," Harry said nonchalantly.

The sorting ceremony had happened over two years ago, and the hat had not even touched his head before he was sorted. There was no time for the hat to glimpse his thoughts and figure out his intellect. The fact that Potter had used his sorting time to ask about him was ridiculous, although Potter did have a long sorting. Why wouldn't Potter have confronted him earlier? Why would he wait more than two years? It didn't make any sense.

"Could you at least come up with a better lie? Really Potter, the Sorting Hat?" Draco thought the other boy was not only an idiot, but slightly mad.

"It's the truth," the other boy whined, "I wouldn't lie to you. Oh! Maybe I better start at the beginning."

"That would probably be helpful. You should have done that in the first place!" Draco was getting more annoyed. He was afraid if he stayed with Potter too long, his IQ would start to drop.

Potter's voice broke Draco out of his thoughts, "You might want to sit down it's a pretty long, practically my whole life story actually."

Draco stifled his sigh of frustration. "I thought you said you found out from the Sorting Hat. Why do I have to listen to your whole life, can't we just skip to the sorting ceremony?" Like he wanted to hear the pampered life of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Everything I tell you will explain my conversation with the Sorting Hat, so yes; you have to listen to the whole story."

Draco knew he would have to subject himself to Potter's prattling. It wasn't like he didn't have to sit through painfully boring situations before. Remembering the last seventeen days, Draco figured this couldn't be any worse. With a heavy heart, Draco gestured for Potter to start his story, wishing he had never come across this particular puzzle.

* * *

3 Years Before:

Albus Dumbledore, for the first time in 9 years, decided that maybe Arabella Figg was not the best resource to keep a look out on Harry Potter.

When Albus had left the one year old on the Dursley's doorstep all those years ago he had also offered a house to Mrs. Figg in return that she watch over the boy. Not willing to refuse such a good offer, Mrs. Figg happily agreed.

The reports were many, Albus often wanted to know of the boy, but apparently Mrs. Figg didn't quite understand the situation. It had been heartwarming to hear how the Dursleys had taken in Harry as if he were their own and continued to dote on him as he grew older.

The reports continued to describe their love, maybe a bit much, as Harry was growing far too big than was healthy, and he was subject to temper tantrums. Although a little worrying, Albus couldn't help but feel gladdened that Harry was getting the much love he needed after the horrible ordeal that had left him an orphan, and couldn't bring himself to give the Dursleys any warning when they obviously loved the boy so.

Despite having the best interests at heart, Albus could not find the time to visit little Harry until he would be getting his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He could feel his magic running through his veins, matching his excitement. Although not regular policy, Dumbledore wanted to tell Harry himself that the young wizard would be going to the same school as his dearly departed parents.

Apparating found him by the same row of houses Albus had visited nearly ten years before. Walking up to one of the identical houses on the street, Albus glanced at the number four in front. It wasn't really to his taste, he liked color, but the houses served an important purpose, a home. Knocking on the front door of the dwelling, Albus smiled gently when he heard the thundering footsteps on the other side.

The door swung opened revealing what looked like a pig in a wig. Albus couldn't help but hope that Harry had not turned out like his cousin despite Mrs. Figg's reports. Peering into the front entrance, Albus heard the telltale signs of living activity before addressing the boy, "Are your parents home young man?"

Dudley, if he recalled correctly, didn't give any warning as he yelled, "Mom, there's some weird guy at the door," before running off back upstairs. Knowing boys would be boys Albus gave it no thought as a skinny, horse-like woman approached. Before he could introduce himself, Petunia Dursley tried to shut the door in his face after a quick, "We're not interested."

Shoving his foot in between the shutting door Albus gave the woman one of his most charming smiles. "Mrs. Dursley, I am not trying to sell you anything. I am here to see young Harry Potter. It's almost time for him to go to school and I've come to give him his acceptance letter."

Albus was not expecting the color to drain from Petunia's face and the look of horror in her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about, there's no one here by that name" Petunia said in a panic once again trying to slam the door shut.

Taken aback, Albus did not stop the woman from closing the door in his face. Not wanting to scare the woman Albus made his way across the street to Mrs. Figg's abode, hoping to get some answers. It was here that Albus felt fear for the first time in many years.

Knocking on the cat lady's door Albus couldn't help but feel that something was not quite right. The door opened to a friendly, "Albus, how wonderful to see you. Come to check up on the Potter boy?"

"Mrs. Figg, it is a pleasure as always. I was in the neighborhood wanting to drop off little Harry's acceptance letter, when I came upon a curious circumstance. Apparently Mrs. Dursley is under the impression that no one by the name of Harry Potter lives in their house. Do you know what's going on?" Albus wasn't too worried, Mrs. Figg had been reporting of the boy's whereabouts for the last nine years.

"That is quite strange Albus, I mean I've been watching them for a long time and I see Harry playing outside almost every day. The family is a little snobbish, but it is obvious that they love each other. Just the other day--"

Albus tuned Mrs. Figg's ramblings out contemplating why Petunia would lie. Perhaps the woman didn't want Harry to go. She must be afraid of losing the boy, the poor girl.

"—the three of them are really quite good for each other."

Albus quickly turned his attention back on Mrs. Figg. "What did you say, dear lady? What was that about three?"

"I'm talking about the Dursleys. Haven't you been listening to me?" Mrs. Figg was a little put out about being ignored. She hadn't a visitor in two years and finally someone comes to visit only to ignore what she had been saying. The nerve of the man.

"I was listening Arabella but you know how the mind wanders at this age. Please repeat what you were saying."

Mrs. Figg pursed her lips but continued with her story, "As I was saying Albus, the three of them are quite good for each other. It is obvious that the two Dursleys love Harry very much."

Albus couldn't breathe for a moment, "Arabella, how many reside in the Dursley household?"

The woman gave him an odd look, "Well three of course. There's Vernon, Petunia, and young Harry."

TBC

A/N:

Well I wanted to get this off my chest. I've pretty much got the rest thought out but thought this was a good ending of the first chapter. Hopefully I won't be too lazy and will get the next chapter out soon. I am not British so sorry if I am horrible at portraying the characters as they are supposed to be…but oh well. :D

Thanks for reading

--Que


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…sad face

I Know

Chapter 2

Draco didn't know how he had missed it before, but Potter was insane. The seemingly predictable boy that Draco had known for the last two years had disappeared. Only a crazy person could expect anyone to believe the nonsense the raven haired boy was spouting.

There was absolutely no way that Dumbledore would leave the savior of the wizarding world on a doorstep of a house in the middle of the night. Draco had heard all kinds of stories about muggles, always telling of their stupidity and cruel natures. It didn't matter what he believed of those stories, but surely leaving a few month old baby on a doorstep was dangerous.

"And then my aunt found me in the morning and decided that she didn't want anything to do with my freakishness, thus leaving me at an orphanage."

This was not what Draco wanted to hear. So Potter didn't have loving relatives that doted on him all day.

"What does this have to do with the Sorting Hat?" Draco couldn't help but feel irritated at the Hufflepuff. Not only did Potter have blackmail material but he was trying to get sympathy from a Slytherin. Of the many things Slytherins did not feel, sympathy was very high on that list.

"I'm getting to it. I told you, I have to tell you about my life for you to understand the rest of the story. Plus I find it extremely interesting and thought you might too."

Potter was definitely annoying. Draco understood why Potter had blackmailed him into becoming friends. No one would willingly subject themselves to the torture of hanging out with Potter. Interesting indeed.

The Hufflepuff obliviously continued his story. "As I was saying, my relatives dropped me off at this orphanage where I spent the first eleven years of my life. It really wasn't too bad. I learned how to lay low and fit in, so I was pretty popular, but I knew I was different from the other children, I was special."

If Draco hadn't already known how bigheaded Potter was he would have been disgusted at his claim. All muggleborns thought they were special around non magic children. Well duh. And here Potter was claiming it like he was different than all the others.

"I really don't like attention you know. So I tried to be just like everyone else, but sometimes it slipped, like when I broke this kid's arm without being anywhere near him. It was hard keeping magic to myself, but as you can probably tell I am usually much more intelligent than those around me, so I was able to keep it secret."

Potter continued spewing useless information about his orphanage years but all Draco could really pay attention to was the other boy's ego. Every other sentence there was mentions of his intelligence, or his specialness compared to the other children. It really wasn't saying much seeing as he was comparing himself to orphans.

The Slytherin had always wondered about Snape's judgment of Potter to be that of petty dislike, but Draco could see he was right. Potter was an attention seeking hog.

Draco was now being proved wrong. Potter was indeed an attention seeking hog, but his earlier statement of this couldn't be any worse than the last seventeen days, which where tortuously boring, was indeed wrong. He now knew that nothing could compare to actually spending time with Potter. Listening to his story about his first use of magic, Draco knew that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

3 Years Earlier

After visiting Privet Drive, the next few weeks were the worst weeks of Albus' life. The savior of the Wizarding World was missing. How was he going to explain this come September?

In his panic Albus had not thought until now to interrogate the Dursleys. Once again finding himself in front of the perfect row of houses, Albus Dumbledore decided to let himself in to number four Privet Drive.

Towering over the couple sitting in the living room, staring at a box, Albus quickly put the two in a body bind.

"If you tell me what you did to the boy, I will leave you alone. If you don't want to play nicely I will have to go fetch little Dudley. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious son?" Albus didn't particularly like threatening little boys, but this was a special circumstance. He would never hurt a child but the Dursleys didn't know that.

Allowing the two their voices the woman immediately started sobbing, "Don't hurt my Duddykins, please he's just a boy."

Although Albus could relate to a mother's desperate pleas he was starting to get annoyed with her hysterical sobbing. Vernon Dursley was not faring much better with his yells of freakishness and threats to get out of his house.

Albus couldn't help but think that the Dursleys were not the smartest of people. They could just tell him what had happened to Harry Potter, and this matter would be over.

"If you would just tell me what you did with Harry Potter, I will be on my way and never come in contact with you again." Albus sighed as this did nothing to stop the two from their sobs and threats.

"Silence!" The Dursleys finally shut their mouths and could only stare at him in fright. "If you would tell me where Harry Potter is, I promise not to hurt your son."

After a few nervous glances at each other, Vernon's confession explained their disdain for the boy left them to drop him off at an orphanage. Unfortunately, they did not remember which orphanage only that it was in London.

Using legilimency did not give him any more information of the orphanage, but Albus was relieved all the same. This was the first step of discovering the location of Harry Potter. At least now Albus knew that the boy had not been kidnapped from Privet Drive, and most likely alive. He only hoped that little Harry hadn't ended up like another orphan boy he had known many years ago.

Narrowing the search to London had made finding Harry Potter much easier. What might have taken a few months of searching the country, only took a week, and now Albus was on his way to meet him.

Looking at the directions he had jotted down, Albus found himself in front of a boring brick building. Although depressing, it looked to be in better condition than some of the other buildings around it. When he had called earlier the sisters of the orphanage had seemed friendly enough, and had happily chatted with him about Harry.

It was a relief to hear that Harry was quite popular and got along with the children of the orphanage. Although Sister Grenadine wanted Harry to find a family, she admitted of how sad she would be to see him go. She was quite fond of the boy, but was cheered to hear that someone had knowledge of his parents and that he was admitted to their alma mater.

After the introductions, he was led into a room with two beds, two desks, and a dresser. Although sparse, the room had a cheerful feel. Albus compared the room to the dark, isolated one that Tom had lived all those years before. He was refreshed to know how different Harry's life was to Tom's.

"The children are playing in the courtyard. If you don't mind waiting here a bit, it will only take me a minute to fetch Harry."

It wasn't long before Sister Grenadine returned with the eleven year-old. Harry Potter was a bit small, but healthy looking. The features of James and Lily were strong in the boy, and Albus couldn't help but smile kindly in remembrance. Harry had the genetic Potter hair that wouldn't lie flat, even as Sister Grenadine was trying to smooth it out. It was Lily's eyes that peered up at him curiously, just like all those years ago, when Dumbledore left him at the Dursleys.

Albus waited until the sister left before addressing the boy. Harry didn't move, taking in the strange suit the man was wearing.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Albus Dumbledore."

Harry smiled at him shyly before replying, "Nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus was delighted in Harry's attitude. There was no suspicious looks or accusations thrown his way. Harry had a nice life, maybe not ideal, but nice at the orphanage.

"Did Sister Grenadine explain why I was here?" Albus asked the boy. He already knew the sister hadn't, but he wished to build up the suspense of his motive. It wouldn't do to give it all away at the beginning. One of his favorite things to do was finding ways to impress the children of Hogwarts by using magic. The welcoming feast was always a treat at the beginning of the year, seeing the astonished glances as food appeared.

"No sir," Harry replied, "I'm not aware."

"I'm the Headmaster of a school. It's where your parents went, and where you will go, come September." Albus almost giggled at the boy's shocked look.

"You knew my parents?"

"Indeed I did, Harry my boy. They were good people that fought for what was right, and loved you very much. It is my pleasure to give you this acceptance letter to the most prestigious school in Europe, Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

* * *

Present Day

"Why couldn't you have just skipped to when Dumbledore found you? Why did I have to listen to your stupid orphan friendships?"

Draco was getting annoyed. He had thought that Potter's life story was going to be pointless, and he had been right. It was like Potter was trying to purposely annoy him. Maybe Potter was trying to bore him to death. It was working.

"I thought it would be fun to share stories of childhood with a friend. Plus, I knew that it would really annoy you." Potter didn't seem to notice the death glare Draco was shooting him. It had been a very impressive glare too, and he was very annoyed that it was going unnoticed.

"That's it. I'm out of here. I would rather everyone know my secret than have to spend another agonizing minute in your company." Draco knew that wasn't the truth, but if there was anything to shorten Potter's story, then so be it.

"Okay, okay. No more extra information, I will only tell you the important stuff. Promise," Harry begged. It pissed Draco off that the other boy didn't seem too concerned, despite his pleas.

"So of course my first question to Dumbledore was…"

* * *

3 Years Ago

"Do we have a uniform?"

Dumbledore wasn't expecting that to be the first question out of the boy when he revealed Hogwarts as a school for magic.

"Well my dear boy, like most private schools, yes, Hogwarts does have a uniform." Dumbledore could only wonder where that question came from.

The boy looked at him shyly and then asked, "Does the uniform look anything like your suit?"

Dumbledore really didn't know where this was going. Where was the excited gasp, or the look of wonder? None of the other children had cared about what they had to wear.

"No. This is what I wear to fit in with muggles, non magical folk. The Hogwarts' uniform doesn't look anything like this."

With a smile on his face Harry replied, "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

Present Day

"You based your decision on attending the most prestigious school of magic on the uniform?" Draco could not believe that the raven haired boy in front of him had almost refused his Hogwarts invitation. "I thought you said you were only sticking to the important parts."

"You didn't see what he was wearing," Harry exclaimed, his arms waving frantically, "It was hideous. I would never be caught dead in that yellow plaid, corduroy suit he was wearing. I had nightmares for months after that! How was I supposed to know that it was only Dumbledore with the weird fashion sense, and not all of the Wizarding World?"

Draco could actually understand where Potter was coming from. He had almost gone blind after seeing Dumbledore's Valentine's Day robes the year before. If that was the boy's first glance of the magical world, Draco understood his hesitancy. Shivering slightly at the thought of being forced to wear anything close to Dumbledore's fashion, Draco urged the other boy to continue his story.

"So even though it was suspicious that some weirdly dressed old man arrives out of the blue and invites me to attend some magical school, I went for it. I could tell that he was watching me carefully for some kind of behavior, so I went for a slightly shy personality. It seemed to make him happy so I decided that would be my Dumbledore act."

That did not sound like the Potter he knew. Why would the Boy-Who-Lived have to wear a mask in front of Dumbledore of all people?

"Potter, could you actually explain something that makes sense for once. Your whole story is one confusing cycle of your stupidity. Why would you, the Golden Boy, Dumbledore's favorite have to act any differently in front of him? I'm sure even if you decided to go on a killing spree he would overlook it."

Potter gave him a look that had most definitely never been on the face of a Hufflepuff.

"I thought you were smarter than that Draco. I mean think about it."

Draco had already considered Potter's motive. He could have easily pointed out the many different sides of a Slytherin, but Potter was not a Slytherin. He was the farthest thing from a Slytherin, a Puff.

"If you had actually been paying attention to my childhood stories, which I told you were essential to understanding the rest of the story, you would understand that I like working in the shadows. It is advantageous to stay under the radar."

Potter gave Draco another calculated look and then smirked slyly. "That is of course why I made a deal with the Sorting Hat, thus ending up in Hufflepuff."

TBC

A/N: Sorry! I know that it has been a month and this chapter is not very long, but it was hard for me to get the beginning out. I will try harder to make more frequent updates. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D

-Que


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

I Know

Chapter Three

3 Years Earlier: The Sorting Ceremony

The Sorting Hat was in a bit of a predicament. This was the one day a year that it got to actually get out of Dumbledore's office and speak its mind, and yet, it was bored.

"Do hats even get bored?" the Sorting Hat asked itself, conveniently forgetting that other hats could not think, none the less get bored.

It wasn't that the hat didn't like children, it was an ego boost when they were easily awed with the song he came up with, but year after year it was the all the same. Each child would nervously put the Sorting Hat on their heads and he would sort them, as easy as that.

"Maybe," the Hat murmured to itself, "I need a new name. Of course my only purpose in life would be to sort if it is a part of my name. I mean, if I was the Adventure Hat I would be destined to go on adventures."

Before the newly dubbed Adventure Hat could think of any other fitting names, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came the soon to be first years, led by the Deputy Headmistress. The hat could not but help envying the thing on McGonagall's head. It wasn't fair that other hats got to go places while the Sorting, no, Adventure Hat did not.

Reciting one of the songs it had come up with forty something years ago, the Adventure Hat scanned the group of children that had yet to be sorted. Nothing it hadn't seen, just the next generations of students it had sorted before.

The first child, a girl, was very nervous as she placed the hat on her head. The Adventure Hat did not give her head much of a look before sending her on her way to the badger house. It couldn't help but notice how that house was the dumping ground for the unremarkable. It wasn't that it disliked Hufflepuff; the students really didn't have a characteristic of their own. Loyalty? Everyone had some sort of loyalty. Couldn't the school come up with something better than that?

The Adventure Hat hoped it hadn't been too distracted with the last few sortings. Unfortunately there had been times when it had sent a student in the wrong place when it hadn't been focusing on the task at hand. They had to give a hat a break, right? Everyone's minds wondered now and then. It couldn't help that some of its sortings were on auto-pilot.

They were already in the Ms, maybe spacing out was not such a good idea. So the little Malfoy boy was next. Maybe it would send him into Gryffindor. There had been a year where it had sorted everyone to their opposite house, but that had turned out to not be such a good idea.

"Slytherin," the Adventure Hat had shouted without even touching the boy's head. Damn, it had jumped the gun on that one. This was turning out to be a slightly difficult sorting. Maybe it should try to pay a little more attention.

A vacation started sounding like a good idea, this one day was actually stressing it out. It wasn't until Harry Potter put the hat on his head that the Adventure Hat knew what stressful was.

"_A Potter, eh? Well where should I put you?"_ The Adventure Hat already knew where the boy would be placed. His parents were both Gryffindors and Albus had asked it of him to place the boy in the same house, with some excuse of getting to know his parents better. The hat knew that was a load of hippogriff shit, but it wasn't like it really cared where these children were placed; why not give the old man some peace? It might be fun to play with this boy, maybe he would pretend he was meant for Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin," The boy kept muttering over and over again. Of course the boy wouldn't want to be placed there, how perfect. _"Not Slytherin, eh? You could do great things you know."_ This was really too easy. Why did they even let it get near children, it probably gave them severe nightmares.

"Do you really have to be so creepy?"

"_What?"_ The Adventure Hat had never been called creepy, well, to its face. Maybe he should actually look through this kid's mind.

The boy was still rambling about how creepy the hat was. "Is that really the voice they gave you because I'm not really sure that it's that comforting, actually it's kind of creepy. I mean this is my introduction to my time at Hogwarts and I have a creepy hat going through my head, not the most comforting thing in the world."

What was this kid talking about? Who gave a shit if the boy was comforted or not? It wasn't like the Adventure Hat was going to be reading him a bedtime story.

* * *

Present Day

"Hold up Potter. You told the Sorting Hat that it was creepy?" Draco didn't know why he was surprised. Potter had already told him that he had questioned Dumbledore's fashion sense to the man's face. Why wouldn't Potter try something with the Hat as well?

"Well at that time it was actually the Adventure Hat, but yes I told it how creepy it was. It was the start of my Hogwarts career; I wanted it to be magical.

"You were conversing with a talking hat, how more magical could that be?" Draco knew that all his interruptions were a waste of his own time. It wasn't like Potter had anything better to do if the last seventeen days had been a clue, but he was already in this deep, he couldn't stop now.

"And what is an adventure hat? Your whole story is starting to make less rather than more sense." The problem was that Potter really liked to ramble. Why did he have to get Draco interested in more than the essentials? What did an adventure hat have to do with his secret intelligence?

"Well the Sorting Hat decided that it was a waste that it was only used once a year. So it decided that if it had a different name it wouldn't be stuck just sorting little kids. It picked the name Adventure Hat because it obviously wanted to go on adventures, but I told it that was too broad of a name. It disagreed because—"

"Stop. Stop. I no longer care. Just get on with the rest of the story." Draco had almost lost his calm there. He really should stop asking questions; Potter obviously thought he was interested in his story. No matter what stupid or confusing explanation came out of the Hufflepuff's mouth, Draco was keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

3 Years Earlier: Still the Sorting Ceremony

"And they should really disinfect you before they put you on each person's head. I mean how do I know if the person before me had lice or something? It is really quite gross. Isn't there some kind of health regulation? What kind of school is this?"

The boy was annoying. He wouldn't shut up. The Adventure Hat would try to shout Gryffindor and the brat would distract him with some sort of insult.

"_Shut up! Shut up! Please. I just need to shout Gryffindor and then you won't have to deal with my creepiness or cleanliness anymore."_ The Adventure Hat had never had to beg with a child before. It had been a close call with the Weasley twins but this was just getting ridiculous.

"But I don't want to go to Gryffindor." The boy was finally silent.

"_Whatever! As long as you stop talking you can go wherever you want."_ So what if it was taking the easy way out. It had already decided it was a stressful day before it got to Potter and it was only at the Ps in the long list of names.

"Cool," the boy sat up excitedly, "I want to go to Hufflepuff."

"_No one wants to go to Hufflepuff. You mean Ravenclaw, right?"_ The Adventure Hat was impatient to get the Potter boy sorted, but it could not let the boy willingly ruin his life, but the boy was adamant.

"No. I want to go to Hufflepuff. I know that's where I'm best suited. I really like badgers."

The hat had had enough. So the boy wanted the worst house because of badgers? Well at this point the boy deserved it. _"You're right. Hufflepuff is perfect for you. So be it."_

"Hufflepuff," the Adventure Hat shouted, trying to stifle a sigh of relief as the boy finally took it off his head. Sweet Merlin that had been a pain.

* * *

Present Day

"Wait, that's it?" He knew this had been a waste of time. Potter had said nothing of discussing Draco's intelligence with the hat.

"Well I rambled on some more about different things, mostly about health codes, but you said you only wanted the essentials." Potter was glancing at him strangely, as if he was contemplating telling him more about health codes.

"When I said essentials I meant the conversation about me! You said that you confirmed my intelligence by asking the Sorting Hat. You didn't mention me once!"

The blank look Potter was giving him was really disturbing. It was like the last two hours of his life were a waste of time and space. Things he would never get back. It was an old Malfoy motto that time was money. Time with Potter would equal debt.

Suddenly Potter gave him a bright smile. "Oh! You misunderstood Draco," The boy was now trying to hold back laughter. Potter was laughing at him, Draco Malfoy, and trying to cover it up like he was some invalid.

"I didn't ask the Sorting Hat at the Sorting Ceremony, silly. That makes absolutely no sense. Why would I be thinking of you at a time like that?"

He was going to murder Potter. It didn't matter if he got caught because he acted like an impulsive Gryffindor and didn't plan anything out. It was just fact now. Potter was going to die by his hands. Not only had Potter called him silly, but then he had said that his logic didn't make any sense after spouting worthless observations about fashion and names.

"So, this means the story is not over?" Draco almost cried at the raven haired boy's answer.

"Not even close."

* * *

3 Years Earlier

Dumbledore was not a happy man. One of the few places that he didn't have any connections was Hufflepuff. Although he was Headmaster of Hogwarts he had never tried to influence the badger house. What would be the point? No one of any importance had come from Hufflepuff, until Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was sorted.

Glancing down at the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore didn't exactly know what to do. Yelling at the article of clothing wasn't going to change what had happened. No, he would stick to his kind disposition at the moment.

"I thought that was a magnificent sorting, don't you? A bit different than I had anticipated but magnificent all the same."

The Adventure Hat knew what Albus was up to. It hadn't been sitting twiddling his non-existent thumbs on a shelf all these years. What was the point of having "ears" if you didn't use them?

"You want to know why I placed the Potter boy in Hufflepuff and not in Gryffindor like you asked. You can just come out and say it, Albus; you don't have to play games with me." The Adventure Hat gave the Headmaster a small smirk. It knew that Albus Dumbledore played games no matter if you caught him at it.

"Among some others sorted, yes I felt that Harry would have been placed in a different house. I had pegged that Granger girl as a Ravenclaw. Minerva had commented on her intelligence after she had visited the young girl. But yes, I believe I had especially asked you to place Harry Potter in Gryffindor."

The Adventure Hat did not recall a Granger, but it didn't really matter at the moment. Anyone between the names of B and M were pretty much a hazy blur. He knew Albus wasn't really interested in the girl anyway; it had always been about Harry Potter.

The Adventure Hat knew that this was its chance at freedom; it now had a bargaining chip. "I'll tell you the details, at a price."

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at the hat. Although the hat had disobeyed him, he could use some information on the boy. The hat had looked through Harry's mind. With some probing he might get some information to get the boy on his side.

"What did you have in mind," asked Dumbledore.

The Adventure Hat could not help but smile at the Headmaster. "You see, I get kind of restless sitting on the shelf as the Sorting Hat, waiting a year before the next sorting. I want to go on an adventure. You let me leave for some time and I will give you all the information I have on the Potter boy."

Dumbledore hid his amusement behind his kind smile. The Sorting Hat wanted to go on an adventure? Truly humorous and to his advantage. He would agree, but not do a thing to help the hat on its way. How could the hat even leave his office?

Pretending to consider the offer, Dumbledore agreed, "I'm not sure if I should allow you your freedom since you disobeyed my request, but as long as you answer all my questions about the boy's sorting you are free to go on an adventure until needed at the next sorting."

The Adventure Hat gave a chuckle, "Deal. What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you listen to my request? You seemed to have no problem about putting Harry in Gryffindor before the sorting."

The Adventure Hat scowled just thinking about the Potter boy's sorting.

"Well you could have warned me about his annoyance level. If you would have told me off the bat that he would be so stressful I would have sorted him into the lion house. Unfortunately I had to listen to him babble until I couldn't take it anymore and just let him pick where he wanted to go. I tried to warn him, I really did, but Hufflepuff is where he wanted to go, so that's where he went. "

Dumbledore didn't understand. The Harry he knew was a shy and kind kid. When he had met Harry at the orphanage the kid had been a little timid in his demeanor, only asking questions when he didn't understand. The only weird thing had been the question about uniforms; he still didn't understand where that had come from. Dumbledore had also taken Harry around Diagon Ally to pick up school supplies. The kid had the normal wowed reaction of seeing a wizard populated area for the first time. How could the shy little boy have been such an annoyance to the Sorting Hat?

"It seems I'm a little lost with what you are telling me. Harry was annoying you? Are you sure you are thinking of the right boy?" Dumbledore couldn't help but question the Sorting Hat's judgment, sometimes the hat was a little off its rocker.

"He was the most annoying twerp I've ever come across. He kept telling me how creepy I am and how the school should have more sanitary regulations. It was getting on my last nerve Albus; seriously I just had to get off his head. Now if that is all, I'm going on my much needed vacation."

Albus absentmindedly nodded at the hat, considering the Boy-Who-Lived as a Puff. Maybe now was a time to start to get to know the Hufflepuff Head of House a little more.

With the nod of approval the Adventure Hat gleefully popped out of the Headmaster's office on its way to adventure. Dumbledore didn't know that it would be years before he saw the hat again.

* * *

Present Day

"You kidnapped the Sorting Hat? You have got to be kidding me! You're going to be in so much trouble. Don't tell me you're trying to get me to be your accomplice? Merlin's Pants! You're going to get me expelled. I knew you were trouble. All Potter's are trouble. What am I going to do? What am I going—"

"Draco! I didn't kidnap the hat and you aren't going to be expelled. I am not trying to make you an accomplice; I'm just trying to tell you the rest of the story. Calm down. You are such a drama queen sometimes."

Draco didn't know what to think of the Hufflepuff. Everything that had been said in the last few hours had been unbelievable.

No one leaves a baby on a doorstep, or declines an invitation to Hogwarts based on the uniform, or kidnaps the Sorting Hat.

"Is that why there has been no sorting for the last two years, because you kidnapped it?" Potter had done some pretty stupid things the last two years, but kidnapping the Sorting Hat didn't make any sense.

"I told you I didn't kidnap it, plus it's not even the Sorting Hat anymore, it's the Hostage Hat."

Potter was insane. Draco knew he kept repeating it in his head, but Potter just kept on proving it.

"The Hostage Hat? Tell me how it came to be known as the Hostage Hat if you didn't kidnap it?" This was getting too ridiculous.

Potter gave him a sheepish smile before replying, "Well I didn't kidnap it, but I am holding it hostage. I didn't name it; it keeps coming up with different names for itself. Right now it just happens to be the Hostage Hat. It's not really that thrilled to being in my custody."

Draco really didn't blame the thing. If he had to stick with Potter for two years he would probably have killed himself. The only problem was the hat wasn't really alive so it couldn't kill itself. For once in his life, Draco felt pity for something other than himself, even if it was a hat.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. This took a little longer than I had hoped. The problem is that I only get inspiration to write when I have class…quite a predicament!

I'm not really sure if listening to a wide range music while writing this chapter influenced anything…I kept wondering what Mozart to Urban Outfitters playlist would do to the writing…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading :D

-Que


End file.
